1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspended type robot system that supports a main robot body suspended movably on a rail.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 5-169379, for example, there is provided a suspended type robot system having a pair of supporting pillars mounted on a mounting base installed on a floor, a substantially straight rail spanned between the pair of supporting pillars, and a main robot body that is supported on the rail so that the main robot body becomes movable in both ways along with the rail.
Although not disclosed in No. 5-169379, in order to connect power supply cables, signal cables, etc. to the suspended type robot system without interfering with the movement of the main robot body, a flexible cable protecting means such as shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 7-52078 (also refer to FIG. 9), for example, is used, and a plurality of above-mentioned cables are contained in the cable protecting means.
Connecting many frames flexibly by pins constitutes the cable protecting means, and the position of the bent portion bent in a U shape changes continuously with the movement of the main robot body.
When the cable protecting means is bent with the movement of a main robot body, a plurality of cables contained in such cable protecting means are rubbed mutually, or rubbed with the cable protecting means, thus noise is produced or the cables are worn.